Conventionally, when patterning an electrode or fluorescence substance on a support, a method has been employed in which a resist layer is formed on the support in advance, a guide hole acting as a casting mold during forming a pattern is formed, then a pattern material for the electrode or fluorescence substance is filled into the guide hole by a process such as injection and electrophoresis. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses in Examples that a comb-shaped electrode is prepared by forming a guide hole using a resist composition and depositing a positive-electrode active material into the guide hole by an electrophoresis process.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-238589